Who Says I Don't?
by Brielle H
Summary: Lucy wakes up snuggling with a pink haired dragon slayer, but she happens to hear what he and his little buddy are talking about, and it concerns her? -TWO SHOT- NaLuuuuu
1. Chapter 1

I was standing in a field, the wind tossing my golden hair back and forth. We just said goodbye to the Legion Platoon. Man, I'm really going to miss Coco and Mary. I hope they'll be alright. The clouds are rolling above my head and I can't help but crack a little smile. Thank Mavis Natsu caught me after the whole Infinity Clock thing. I would've been a goner haha. I'm so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realize a hand snaked around my waist and someone pulled my back to their chest. It wasn't until I heard him whisper in my ear that I came back to reality.

"What are you thinking about Luce?"

"KYAA!"

I jump away from whoever the heck that was, but find my best friend standing there. He simply laughs, but I can see a blush appear on his face.

"Geez Luce, you scream like a girl."

"I-Idiot! I am a girl!"

I sit on the grass and sigh, looking back up at the sky. Natsu sits next to me and looks up too.

"Seriously though, what were you thinking about," he asks, not looking away from the sky.

"Just these last few days."

Apparently, I caught his attention because he looks at me, but I don't look at him.

"Are you okay, you know, about Michelle?"

"I'm fine. It was a shock at first, but I'm glad to have found out that she really was my little sister. We both believed it at one point."

"What do you mean? How did your mom give birth to a doll?"

I couldn't help but look at him, and his face was serious… he actually thought my mom gave birth to a doll? I started laughing like there's no tomorrow.

"H-hey, what are you laughing at? You're so mean Luce," Natsu said, puffing out his cheeks and looking away.

"I'm sorry Natsu. That was just the funniest thing I've ever heard," I said wiping a tear from my eye. "Mom didn't give birth to a doll. I got her for a present on my birthday before my mom died." I looked back up at the clouds. "I loved her so much, I decided that she was my little sister. Then mom died and I just… I stopped playing with her. I didn't want to see Michelle anymore because she just reminded me of mom. I guess dad eventually found her outside, put her in the attic, and then the Oracion Seis found her."

Natsu looked back over at me and I smiled gently at him. "Now you know the story of the Heartfilia sisters," I joked.

"Yeah, man I want a sister!"

I laughed and fell on my back. The sun was so bright that I had to cover my eyes with my arm. I heard Natsu lay down beside me and a blush crept onto my cheeks. I smile a little. I'm glad I was able to meet the human Michelle. Turns out I'm not the last Heartfilia alive. Even if she did end up kidnapping me and forced me to become a giant fish… okay… any normal person would have just thrown me into a mental asylum, but hey, that's what comes with being a wizard.

"Hey Natsu." He hummed. "Thanks for coming after me."

"Course Lucy. You're my best friend, I'm not going to just let you fall."

He wrapped an arm around my back and pulled me closer. I smiled a little and my cheek landed on his chest. I shifted so that I was facing the sky and Natsu's arm was around my bare stomach. He's so warm... I guess that's what comes with being a fire dragon slayer huh? And with his arm around my stomach, I don't know. I feel safe, like no one's going to take me again. For the first time in over two days, I finally started to relax. Apparently, Natsu noticed this because he chuckled a little.

"What's so funny," I ask him.

"Nothing, just thinking."

Did I hear that right? He's thinking? Well, this is going to hurt. I bolt straight up and look at his face with concern.

"What," he asks.

"Are you okay?"  
"What is it with everyone and thinking I have to be off my rocker to think?!"

He sits up too and starts pouting.

"Because Natsu, you're always the one who's not supposed to think, you just do, but what were you thinking about?"  
"Nothing important." He scratches behind his neck, heh, liar. Every time he lies he always scratches behind his neck.

"Stop lying to me." Just then we both hear a loud rumble. I groan and bend over so my forehead is on my knees and my arms are limp at my side. "You're hungry aren't you?"

"You know me so well," Natsu responds in a sarcastic tone. He stands up and stretches before putting out his hand for me with a smile. I smile back and take his hand. My hand fits perfectly in his, like seriously. He laces his fingers with mine and starts running back towards the guild, laughing. I join in and soon enough, we're in front of Fairytail. As always, Natsu kicks open the door and yells, "WE'RE BACK!"

"Welcome back guys," Mira says.  
"Natsu," Romeo beckons him over. He walks away and I walk over to Erza, Carla, and Wendy.  
"Hey guys," I say.

"Hey Lucy," Wendy says.  
"Hello," Carla says, setting down her tea cup. I swear every time I look at that cat she's drinking tea.

"Hello Lucy. How was the field," Erza asks.

"Relaxing."

"So why'd you come in with Natsu," Wendy asks.

"Well, he came to the field and asked if I was doing okay. We both ended up staying and talking and eventually, Natsu's stomach roared."

"Well of course it did. That idiot has a black hole for a stomach," Carla says with a roll of her eyes. We all laugh.

"Can't deny that," I said. It's true though. I can't count how many times I've seen him eating all of the food in my apartment. Seriously, I had to go on a job one day because my cabinets were empty! We all keep talking and I yell at Mira and ask her what time it is.  
"It's 10 o'clock," she yells back. I yawn. Man, I've been talking to my friends all day.

"I think I'm going to head home. See you guys tomorrow," I say standing up from my chair.

"Goodnight Lucy," Wendy and Carla say.

"Goodbye," Erza responds. I smile sleepily and wave at them. I keep walking for about half an hour on my little path by the river and arrive at my apartment. I unlock it and decide to take a bath. I turn the water on as hot as it will go and soak. I realize just how tense my muscles have been and relax. Geez, the Infinity Clock really took a lot out of me. That was a close call too, I almost lost Natsu and I could've been lost for a while until the guild found me. I even heard that they sent a team out right after I saved the other celestial mages. Natsu caught my scent and saved me though… even though he got a face full of rocks. I have to admit, that was hilarious. I've said it a thousand times and I'll say it again, I couldn't have found a greater family. I decide to get out of the tub and put on my clothes. I end up in a baggy t shirt and just my underwear and my hair is in a messy bun. I walk out of the bathroom and see a head of pink hair on my pink pillow. Dammit Natsu, idiot. I slap his shoulder, and it turns out he wasn't asleep.  
"Ow Luce, what was that for?"

"For being in my room. Get out," I yell and point at the door.

"But why? Your place is so much better than mine."

I sigh. I guess it wouldn't hurt for him to stay, but he is sleeping on the floor or something.

"Fine, you can stay, but you're not sleeping in my bed. You either sleep on the floor or the couch."

"Come on Luce, you know you wanna sleep with this," he said gesturing to his body.

"Not even in your dreams pinky. Just choose, I'm really tired and I want to sleep." I walked over to a closet and pulled out another blanket and a pillow. I put them on the coffee table and set my hands on my hips. "Come on, choose."

"Okay, I choose to sleep with you." I start clench my fists. Why does he have to be so stubborn? And why does he want to sleep with me so badly?!

"No Natsu. That's my final answer! Either the couch or the floor."

"Please? It's just… I know you're okay when you're next to me."

Wait, he wants to sleep next to me just so he knows I'm okay? I feel my face soften. I walk over to my bed and sit next to him, setting my hand on his, which are now in his lap.

"Natsu, you can know whether or not I'm okay just by looking at me. I was going to make you go in the living room, but I'll let you sleep in here. I'm just not going to sleep with you. Now, couch or floor," I ask gently.

He sighs and grumbles,"Couch."

"Okay."

I grab his hand and pull him off the bed. He stands there while I set up the couch, but I'm smiling the entire time I'm doing it. That idiot… wanting to sleep with me just to make sure I'm okay. I feel my face get hot and mentally facepalm. Oi. I really gotta stop. I just finished and he takes off his vest and sandals before slipping under the blanket. Before I walk away, Natsu grabs my wrist and pulls me into a hug. I hug him back and hear him whisper something, but I don't quite catch it.

"What," I ask.

"Nothing," he responds, letting go of me.

"Okay?" I wonder what he said?

I turn off the lights and tuck myself under my comforter before saying, "Goodnight Natsu."

"Night Lucy."

And I fall asleep.

The next morning, I wake up snuggling something. Mm, it's warm and I really don't want to get up. My head is resting on something firm and my legs are wrapped around it. I feel arms around my waist and their grip tightens. I feel a hand brush my bangs back and someone whisper," You loooooove her."  
"Shut up Happy," another voice whispers. Happy? What's he doing here? "I know I do dammit. I just wish that she could return my feelings."

My brain puts two and two together and I figure out the other voice is Natsu… and he's what I'm snuggling. Absentmindedly, I say, "Who says I don't?" My eyes about bulge out of my head. Did he hear that?! Shit! I'm so stupid! I sit up and meet the eyes of a surprised (and blushing) Natsu.

"W-wait… what?" Dangit… too late to turn back now.

"I said who says I don't?" He crosses his legs and looks at me funny. "What?"

"You heard what I told Happy didn't you?"

"Y-yeah."  
"Well…" He scratches his head and looks down at his feet.

"And I do too," I say confidently. His eyes shoot back up to mine and my face reddens. Stop looking at me like that…

"What?"

"I love you Natsu. Ever since the battle of Fairytail." Natsu just sits there. "G-geez. Say something dam-"

He crashes his lips onto mine and I widen my eyes. Whoa, is this happening? IS NATSU KISSING ME?! His lips are so rough, but they feel so good against mine. I smell a campfire and realize that it's Natsu who I'm smelling. I close my eyes and kiss him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. I feel him wrap his arms around my waist and my back arches. He sneaks his tongue into my mouth and we battle for dominance; it's a battle that I lose. We keep kissing until we both have to pull back for air, but Natsu's face doesn't leave mine. He rests his forehead on mine and closes his eyes. Is that a blush I see? And he's smiling.  
"I love you too Luce. Ever since Phantom. I can't tell you how many times I was worried that I would lose you."

"Natsu…"

"When we were fighting Phantom and I heard you scream over the sound, the Battle of Fairytail when you were turned to stone, in Edolas when I heard everyone was turned into a lacrama, on Tenrou against Kane, and just a few days ago when you were absorbed in the Infinity Clock. I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me you'll never leave me." He tightens his grip on my waist. Natsu… he's really that worried?

"Of course, I promise." I set my hands on the sides of his neck and close my eyes.

"And I have to ask you something." I hum to let him know I'm listening. "Be mine."

I open my eyes and see he's staring at me with those beautiful onyx eyes. My heart stops, did he seriously ask me to be his? Me, his girlfriend? This is the best freaking day ever. I smile from ear to ear.

"Yes you idiot." He smiles at me too and we laugh. He kisses the tip of my nose and I pull away to look at the time. "It's noon, you wanna head to the guild?"

His stomach rumbles in response and I start laughing. Leave it to his black hole to answer a question. I get up and put my usual clothes on. I hear Natsu put his clothes and shoes on and he comes in when I'm putting on my boots.

"You idiot! Haven't you ever heard of knocking," I yell at him.

"What? It's not like you were naked."  
"Well I could've been!"

I walk over to my mirror and start brushing my hair, and once I've put the second holder on my second pigtail, Natsu comes up from behind me, sets his hands on my hips, and starts kissing my neck. I sigh at the sensation and my face immediately becomes an apple. Did I seriously just do that? I just sighed, man. Natsu must think I'm weird now, or something. Either way, this can't end well, but his grip on my hips only tightened and he kept kissing my neck. He found a sensitive spot that made me moan and I covered my mouth. I could feel him smirking before he only kissed that spot.

"N-natsu." He hummed but went back to kissing my neck. "W-we have to g-go to the guild. P-people will start to w-w-worry." I feel him sigh against my neck and he turns me around before softly kissing me. I feel a sensation at the pit of my stomach and stand on the tips of my toes to kiss him back. God dammit Natsu. Why do you do this to me? I pull back enough to look in his eyes and I see a hunger in them. Does he really want me that much? Argh.

"You're right. Dammit," he says smirking. I laugh and kiss his cheek before walking out of the bathroom. He follows and we both walk out of the front door before I freeze, my key poised to lock the door.

"What is it Luce," he asks.

"I just realized this is the first time you've ever _willingly_ used my front door," I smirk. I lock the door and turn around to see him rolling his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me!" He laughed. "Shut up Natsu."  
I walk away and I feel warm fingers lace with mine and Natsu smiles down at me with his toothy grin. I couldn't help but smile back. Wow, so this is what it feels like to be a girlfriend. A girl could get used to this! Seriously, the feeling's addictive.

"Hey Natsu, carry me on your back," I say bouncing on the tips of my toes.

"But why Luce, you're heavy," he says slouching.  
"I am not!" I cross my arms and turn my back, pouting.

"I was just joking!"

"Sure you were."

He comes into my line of sight and crouches. I laugh and hop on his back. He stands up and my hands wrap around his neck while his hands go under my thighs. I can see a slight bit of pink on his face.

"Awe, blushing are we," I tease.

"N-no! I don't blush!"

I poke his cheek with a giggle. "Whatever you say Mr. Salamander."

I can hear a growl coming from him and he turns his head to smirk at me. "Better hold on tight Luce."

Shit… what's he going to do?! My question is quickly answered when Natsu takes off towards the guild with his freakishly fast human speed. I scream a little and my grip around his neck tightens. I bury my face in his shoulder and he admits a small laugh. I look up and he's back at normal speed, but we're in front of the guild hall. I start laughing too and we burst through the door. Everyone turns our way as I slide off Natsu's back.

"OI, EVERYONE! LUCY'S MINE NOW YOU HEAR," Natsu shouts so the whole guild hears him. I blush and cover my face before I hear a "LUUUUUUUUUUCY!"

I scream when I find that voice belongs to Mira… shit. She's the She Devil for a reason! She's also known as the Matchmaker of Fairytail. She tackles me to the floor and pins me down.

"Why didn't you tell me?! I've been shipping you two for forever now!"

"I'm sorry Mira! It happened literally this morning!"

"I expect 60 babies understand?!"

"Y-yes ma'am!"  
She quickly stands up and pushes me to Natsu, who places an arm around my waist and says in a seducing voice, "So we're going to have 60 babies huh?"

I blush and push him away. "Not any time soon!"

I hear roars of laughter and turn to see the entire guild as erupted in laughter. Well shit… they all saw that. Grrrrrr, they're lucky they're my nakama. My anger starts to die down and I eventually start laughing with them. I mean, it's pretty funny. I know I would definitely be laughing if this were Gray and Juvia or Erza and Jellal. I find that my feet are being lifted off the ground and I let out a squeal when I see Natsu lifted me up above his head and started walking around the guild. Dammit Natsu!

"Natsu! Where are you taking me," I yell.

"Nowhere Luce. Just wait," Natsu says with a smirk. Oh shit…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi minna! So I had a few people request for a second part to this story and I figured, hey, why not? So I put together a chapter for you guys.**

 **Aaaannnnddddd**

 **Onto the story ^.^**

-5 YEARS LATER-

HELP! ME! I'm hyperventilating, and it's not just because of how frigging tight this damn dress is!

"Lu, you really need to calm down," Levy says.

I look behind me and see that she's dressed in a pale pink dress that comes down to her knees. It's strapless and has a sweetheart neckline- and it's the maid of honors dress we picked out. Oh! And it complimented her 3-month baby bump perfectly! She paired the dress with a pair of white heels and a clear heart charm on a silver chain around her neck (a gift Gajeel gave to her).

"I. Can't. Today is my wedding day, I just want everything to go perfectly, and Nashi is running around like a chicken with her head cut off. WHO IN THE HELL GIVES A TWO YEAR OLD CHOCOLATE?!"

Levy flinches at how loud my voice is and I sigh. Dammit, I don't know why I'm so stressed! I look back in the mirror to examine myself one more time. My wedding dress flows to the floor perfectly. The skirt has three layers, a silk layer that covers my bare legs, a layer of the material they put in tutus, and then another layer of a low-key shimmery material. The skirt puffs out at my waist so it flows sort of like a princess's skirt. Right above where it flows out, there's a thick, diamond stripe below my breasts, and above that, it's strapless with a sweetheart neckline. My veil flows down to my lower back and connects to a tiara on top of my head. I have a crème-colored smokey eye for my makeup, eyeliner, a natural looking lipstick, and clear lip-gloss. My hair flowed in soft curls down my shoulders and I had an infinity necklace on. Needless to say, I looked beautiful. Then again I always do, HA! Me and my bad jokes, can you tell I'm nervous yet?

Levy came up behind me and rubbed my shoulders.

"Lu, everything is going fantastic. How about I call the girls and we can all talk before you have to go out there?"

I nodded and sat down in a plush chair as Levy left. I pinched the bridge of my nose. Dammit, today wasn't supposed to be full of stress. Gah, why am I so nervous? I've been with the same pink haired idiot for five years, been in four weddings previous to my own, and had a freaking child with Natsu. Why the hell am I so nervous?

"Mommy!"

I look up to see my beautiful baby girl running towards me. She has on a small crimson dress that goes down to her knees and black flats. On top of her head, she has a small flower crown made of pale pink roses. She runs up to me, so I pick her up and set her on my lap.

"Hey baby. How's my little flower girl," I say brushing a strand of pink hair from her face.

That's one thing she inherited from her father. She also inherited his motion sickness, magic, temper, and appetite. What she got from me would be her personality and her eyes. That's it. Sometimes I wish she would have gotten more me than him. Especially when she gets into fights with Alex (Gray and Juvia's daughter).

"Good! What about you mommy? You look sad," she said with a slight pout.

"Mommy's not sad. She's nervous."

"Why?"

"You'll learn when you're older."

"Yeah, when you're 24," Erza said as she walked in with her son on her hip.

Little Skylar was 4, so all of the Fairytail kids were fairly young. He had Jellal's magic and calmness, but Erza's facial features and temper. Oh, can't forget that he's the oldest out of all the kids and keeps them in line for this young age. Seriously, even Natsu and Gray are scared of him at times. Juvia, Erza, Lisanna, and Mira walked into the room all wearing matching dresses. They all were crimson red and hugged their figures. The skirts reached the floor and they had black heels on under them.

Juvia was carrying her second child, Jacob. Jacob was only 11 months old, but he was adorable. He had his mother's appearance and his father's magic. He was wearing a small tuxedo and Lucy gushed over him.  
"He looks so adorable," Lucy said as she poked his belly with her right hand while propping Nashi on her left hip.

"Juvia is glad Lucy thinks so," Juvia said with a smile.

"So Mira, how's it going with the little lightning bolt in there," Levy said pointing at said mage's 8-month pregnant stomach.

"Oh God, he kicks a hellova lot. I swear, this kid has Laxus's strength and it's going to kill me before he's even born," Mira said with a small smile as she rubbed her abdomen.

"Geez, I'm not looking forward to this. You guys make it sound so bad," Lisanna said with a pout. She's only a month pregnant with Bixlow's kid. Let's see how BIxlow's babies react to him having a real baby. I can only imag- HAHAHAHA!

"Oh, it's not that bad… until you actually give birth," Erza says.

"Yeah. Be glad you get nine months before that kid is born," I said.

"Mommy! I wanna go play," Nashi said.

"Alright, be careful! And don't forget you have to be here when?"

"When I hear music!"

"And what do you have to do?"

"I have to throw flowers before mommy walks and walk to where daddy is."

"Good girl. Go ahead," I said with a smile.

"Momma, can I go too?"

Erza looked down at Skylar and smiled before letting him go.

"Remember to listen for your father," she shouted as they ran out of the room.

"Sooo Lucyyyyyy. Are you nervous," Lisanna said as she took a seat next to me.

"Very. I'm so worried nothing is going to go right, and I just want to day to be perfect," I set my face in my hands.

"Come on, it's going to be perfect. Once you see Natsu by the alter, nothing else is going to matter, trust me," Levy said rubbing her stomach. Erza, Juvia, and Mira nodded in agreement, considering they've all been through it before. Gahhh! I can't help but be nervous!  
"I can't help ittttttt," I moaned.

"Oh stop whining Lucy," Erza said with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm not wining," I said with a pout.  
That's when the lights in the room dimmed and brightened again several times.  
"Showtime," Mira said struggling with standing up. We stood up and made last minute improvements to themselves before lining up on the door. Oh man, I hear Natsu's music playing. Shit! Where's my bouquet? I need those damn crimson and pink roses. There it is! Basket too. Where's Nashi? Ah, speak of the devil and she shall appear. Nashi came running up to me and took the basket from me and stood in front of me.  
"Ah my child, you look beautiful," Master said as he increased his height to escort me down the isle. Since my dad was, well, yeah. He was the closest thing I have to a dad. He was so excited when I asked him to escort me. Of course, Guildarts was escorting Natsu considering how much he considered Guildarts to be his dad. I took the Master's arm with a smile before gripping at the sleeve. He pats his hand over mine and said, "There's no reason to be nervous. You love Natsu right?"

I nodded and he continued. "Then there's nothing that could ruin this day. You're getting married to the man you love. Be happy my dear."

Well, that struck my feels. Okay, yep, happy now. Then I saw Gajeel and Levy start walking in front of us and my eyes widened. I took a deep breath behind closed doors and Nashi said, "It's okay mommy. You look really pretty!"

I looked down at her smile, which hella looked like Natsu's. I pecked her forehead before the wedding music started. I stood back up and took the Gramps's arm one last time. Nashi opened one of the doors and I imagined her giggling and throwing flower petals all over the place. Then I could imagine her running straight to Natsu, him bending down and giving her a hug, and then her running to her place beside Levy. Then the double doors opened and revealed the main chapel to me.

Whoa, I can't breathe. The seats were all decorated with lilies and various flowers and there were the flower petals that Nashi had thrown. Crap, no! Lucy don't you dare cry! You cannot ruin your makeup!

I looked at the alter- oh shivaski. Natsu was standing there, in a black tuxedo with a crimson vest. He had a crimson rose on his chest and his signature white scarf was draped around his neck. His hair… well, still as unruly as ever. I didn't even notice that I had started moving towards him until I heard everyone whisper, "Oh my God, Lucy looks so beautiful." Wait, Bisca?

"Man, I feel old looking at her. I can still remember when she joined the guild." Macao.

"You are old dad." Ha, nice one Romeo.

The whispers continued until I was right in front of Natsu. Gramps took his hand and placed my hand in it before he folded our hands in his and gave a proud smile. We smiled back and I finally got to look into my favorite pair of eyes. I was extremely surprised to find them teary.  
"Hey, what's the matter," I said with a gentle voice.  
"Y-you look so beautiful," he said with his voice cracking at the end. Oh, hi, heart, stop jumping will ya?

I couldn't help but smile at his tears of joy. I turned around and gave Levy my bouquet and she squeezed my hand before going back to where she was. Then I took both of Natsu's hands in mine and gave a reassuring squeeze. He smiled, released one of his hands to wipe away his tears, and captured mine again before kissing my knuckles. I smiled at him and the Justice cleared his throat.

The wedding proceeded without a hitch, and now we're at the vows.

"Natsu, you may now make your vows to Lucy."

Natsu took a deep breath before saying, "Luce, ever since I met you in Hargeon I could never get my mind off of you. Your smile, your laugh, your scent, everything about you. I knew the first day I met you that you were my mate, and I was so, so happy when you returned my feelings. You gave me so much. Someone to love, to come home to, and a beautiful family." Natsu glanced behind me at Nashi before looking in my eyes again. "Now we're here, on our wedding day. I can't tell you how I felt when those doors opened and you were behind them, I mean come on, I started crying. I'm not going to lie I cried."

The chapel chuckled softly at that and he continued. "But now that we're here, I want to proclaim my love for you. It's never ending and refueled every time I see you, hold you, and kiss you. I can't wait to have you as mine, forever."

The chapel awed and I had to wipe a fear tears from my face. Dammit heart, stop that! You're going to jump out of my chest at this point!

"Lucy, you may now make your vows to Natsu."

I took a deep breath and looked into Natsu's eyes.

"Natsu, what can I say? You're my dragon slayer, my dense idiot, my reckless partner. There were so many times I thought I was going to lose you. So many times that I just wanted to give up and stop fighting. But you were always the one who gave me courage. You were always my inspiration to keep fighting. Natsu, you are the source of my strength. The strongest part of myself, but my greatest weakness. I can't bear the thought of losing you. You're my best friend, my first love, and my only love. Today will be a day I never forget. The day I become your wife, and claim you as mine in front of all our closest family. I love you Natsu, I always have and I always will."

Natsu smiled and me with that boyish grin and I smile with my own smile, before I have to wipe away more of my tears.

"May we have the rings please," the Justice asked.

Alex stepped forward and handed Natsu the little pillow with the rings on it. He took my ring out of it and handed it to me. I took his ring off and gave the pillow back to Alex before he ran back to his dad. Damn, I can't believe this is happening! Still!

"Exchange the rings."

Natsu slid the golden wedding band onto my left finger right by my engagement ring and I slid his ring onto his finger.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you slayer and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Natsu smirked before wrapping his arms around my waist and planting a firm, passionate kiss on me.

Oh ho ho, boy. I'm all light-headed and shit. Well, at least my HUSBAND can support me. I can't help but smile into our kiss and Nashi runs up to us. I pick her up and prop her on my hip and Natsu hugs us both and kisses our daughter's forehead. Nashi wraps her arms around Natsu's neck and he takes her.

"Now, LET'S PARTY," Cana shouts from the back and everyone roared.

"Mommy, I don't wanna go to sleep yet," Nashi said as she yawned yet again.

"Baby, it's passed your bedtime. You need to sleep," I say back to her and help her slip on her blue nightgown.

"But I'm not sleepy," she says and rubs her small fists against her eyes.

"Sure you're not, come on. Off to bed," Natsu said as he picked her up and tucked her into her bed. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Goodnight baby girl." I can't help but smile at the sight. It's too adorable for me to handle, but it also holds a special place in my heart. Seeing my husband tuck his daughter in will never get old.

"Night daddy."

"Goodnight Nashi," I say as I kiss her too.

"Night mommy."

Natsu and I walked out and I turned off her light before gently closing her door. Then I yawned and a pink haired dragon slayer chuckled.  
"Come on Sleeping Beauty, let's go to bed," he said as he picked me up bridal style. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me to out bedroom.

"Wait, I gotta wash my face and teeth and stuff," I mumble.

"Wash face and teeth and stuff? You're such a weirdo Luce," Natsu said setting me down.  
"But you married this weirdo."  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pecked my lips.

"Right you are, Mrs. Dragneel."

I chuckled and gently pushed him back before walking to the bathroom. Okay, Lucy Dragneel. I like it, a lot. But at the moment I'm too tired to form any coherent thoughts. So I just do my business, change, and climb into bed with Natsu.

"You're really tired huh," Natsu chuckled as he pulled me close to him.  
"No shit Sherlock."

"Whatever you say."

I slapped his arm playfully before rolling around so he was facing my back.  
"Goodnight Mr. Dragneel."

I could feel him pull me against him so now we're spooning. He's so warm. I immediately relax under his touch and smile in my limbo state. I don't even know if I'm awake anymore.

"Goodnight Luce, I love you," he said and pressed his lips to my neck.

"I love you too."

 **Yeah, weddings amiright? Sorry, I kinda pulled an all nighter here and tried to make it funny. Hope it's alright for you guys. Leave me a lovely review and tell me what you think? Night loves! :)**


End file.
